


Cock

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Cards Against Humanity Cards Prompts [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel is Not Innocent, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, Sam, and Gabe at the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock

“Dean-o!” Gabriel called out from his spot on Sam’s lap, “We should play Dare!” This was his reply to Dean’s earlier exclamation that he was bored and wanted to do something. The four of them; Dean, Gabriel, Castiel, and Sam had been at the local mall for almost four hours. They were all starting to get bored.

Dean grumbled a ‘fine’ because he couldn’t think of anything better to do. With a sigh he threw his arm over Cas’s shoulders.

“Who’s first?” Cas asked innocently. Gabriel informed him that he was now going first because he asked. A mysterious smirk appeared on his face. 

“I dare you to yell ‘cock’ as loud as you can.” Gabriel dared his little brother. 

He expected Cas to get blushy and refuse, but before he could blink Cas was standing up and shouting out, “COCK!” The three of them sat in shock. They stared at, what used to be, the innocent one. Dean quickly ushered the rest of the group towards an exit, not wanting to deal with security.

As they were about to leave the building, they all heard the voice of their friend, Charlie yelling “VAGINA!” As she ran towards them.


End file.
